


journey (to one's heart)

by jonginniesprout



Series: Journey [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: It was supposed to be a boring ride back to Seoul - until Jongin met Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885222
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	journey (to one's heart)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by the movie Before Sunrise. 
> 
> Thanks to the mods who organized this very creative fest :) 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading. :)

Jongin was never a fan of long travels using public transportation. He finds driving alone more relaxing but his sister politely asked him that she will borrow his car. It’s big enough to fit their growing family including his cute nephew and niece. Everytime she uses the kids against him, Jongin always lose. He loves the kids so much.

The ride is almost three hours. _Three long hours_ in Jongin’s perspective. Being alone amidst the sea of strangers is actually not his style. 

It took five more minutes before the train started to move, the people started filling up the vacant seats. There should be 4 persons per section, two on either side, facing each other. Jongin hopes he’ll be alone in his section today. 

His wish immediately evaporates into thin air when a man sits in front of him, his luggage placed on the other seat. 

“I paid for the two so I could place my bag next to me. I hope you don’t mind.” The man says which quickly catches Jongin’s attention. 

“I don’t mind.” At least it's only the two of them. The chances of someone occupying the remaining seat is now low.

Jongin focuses on the view outside when he catches the stranger reading, smirking by himself. The man pushes his eyeglasses up his nose as he peeks above the book. Then their eyes met.

“Going to Seoul?” Jongin asks out of impulse. They were staring at each other for a good minute and it was starting to get awkward. 

“Yes, what about you? Where’s your stop?”

“I’m going to Seoul, too.” 

Jongin nods and the man smiles. Jongin wants to talk more but he still doesn't have the stranger’s name. It’s not weird to ask right? Especially when they will be stuck together for a while.

“I’m Kim Jongin.” He offers his hand to which the man gladly receives.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

“Glad to meet you.” Jongin adds. He finds Kyungsoo cute. He has round doe eyes and fluffy cheeks. Jongin doesn’t want them to be uncomfortable with each other this early so an idea came into his mind.

“Hey Kyungsoo, do you want anything? I’ll get something from the vending machine.”

“No I’m fine. Thanks.” Kyungsoo replies, flashing a heart-shaped smile.

Jongin returns with cans of soda, bottles of water and few snacks and biscuits, all in pairs.

“I don’t know which you prefer but I got these for us. I can’t finish these myself.”

“You brought me some?” Kyungsoo inquires, placing his book back inside his bag. “You don't have to but thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Jongin smiles warmly, returning the same vibe that the man exudes. 

“Do you live in Seoul or you’re just visiting someone?” Kyungsoo asks as he opens one of the snacks.

“I live in Seoul. I just visited my parents in Busan.”

“I’m from Seoul, too. I just finished a project in Busan. I stayed there for almost two months for work.”

“So you’re a...?” 

“Photographer. I was assigned to capture the tourist spots in Busan. What about you?” 

“Your work sounds fun. I’m an IT specialist, just a normal office worker.” 

Kyungsoo struggles to open his bottled water and Jongin willingly offers his help. His attention suddenly shifts on the man’s fingers - still ringless. 

The thought irks Jongin. “I guess you're still single. People nowadays take their time in choosing partners.” Jongin returns the now-opened bottle to Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, I broke up with my boyfriend about two years ago.” 

Jongin didn’t anticipate the man’s reply. He had no idea that they share the same preferences when it comes to their lover. 

“What about you Jongin?” 

“I can’t remember when was the last time I had a boyfriend.” Jongin chuckles and Kyungsoo laughs with him. It was odd since everything feels comfortable. Jongin was never comfortable with strangers.

As the trip goes on, they continue to talk and get to know each other more. Jongin finds out that Kyungsoo was a year older than him and he was not originally from Seoul. He transferred to the city because his work requires him to. 

Kyungsoo tells him how his last relationship failed and it was because of Kyungsoo being busy with his profession. Jongin shares his own. His last partner was since he was in college and as soon as he started with work, the idea of being in a relationship didn’t cross his mind.

They shared a few jokes and some touches as their fingers danced in each other's hand. Jongin was always caught by Kyungsoo as he stared too much at the man’s lips.

“You like what you see?” Kyungsoo jests, eyeing Jongin as he noticed him again staring on his plump lips. Jongin blushes like crazy, face warming up.

“You look really cute, you know?”

“I know. I’ve heard that a lot. You are as handsome, too.” 

A series of compliments were shared and they haven’t noticed that the train already stopped. The station’s name flashing brightly on the windows. 

**_Seoul_ **

They alight and walk together towards the exit and along where the bus station is.

“Does this end here?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes boring on Jongin’s face as the sunset hits his defined features.

“If you give me your number then it won’t.” Jongin replies as he closes the gap between them. Their foreheads touch; they are only a breath apart. Jongin stares one more time at Kyungsoo's lips before he plants a chaste kiss. He’s definitely right, it was warm and soft just as he thought throughout the trip.

Kyungsoo pulls away, smiling genuinely. “It was nice meeting you, Jongin.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

They turned to their backs as they went their separate ways. Jongin clutches his phone to his chest, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. It’s been a while since he felt something like this.

When he got home, his phone dings to a new message from his newest contact. 

Jongin opens it... and smiles.


End file.
